


[Edit] Love wins

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Edit, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manip, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 7 Path 1: Love wins





	[Edit] Love wins

  



End file.
